Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a 1992 American direct-to-video animated musical comedy-drama film directed by Larry Leker, Toby Shelton and Alan Zaslove and produced by Tad Stones and Alan Zaslove. It is the first sequel to the 1987 film, Five Nights at Freddy's. Though the film appears to be a sequel in the title, it is chronologically a prequel, taking place in the year 1987, several years before the first film. Plot: Set in 1987, years before the events of Five Nights at Freddy's, ''the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza holds its Grand Reopening with old and new faces! Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, especially Foxy, have returned as super kid-friendly animations (who, in fact, are programmed with facial recognition and advanced mobility) to entertain kids and grown-ups alike! Jeremy Fitzgerald, the new security guard, is hired at the pizzeria and accepts the job. But, little does he know what's to be in store for him at the pizzeria when it comes to the new and improved animatronics, as well as the dark secrets that lurk within the pizzeria itself. Cast: * Scott Weinger as Jeremy Fitzgerald, an 18 year old who works the night shift at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. * Ken Page as Toy Freddy, the elegant, graceful, new and improved Freddy Fazbear. He enjoys reading books and keeping the pizzeria in perfect condition. * John Kassir as Toy Bonnie, the cool, laid-back, new and improved Bonnie the Bunny. He hopes to gain Toy Chica's love, but is scared to admit. * Tara Strong as Toy Chica, the classy, beautiful, new and improved Chica the Chicken. She hopes to be Toy Bonnie's girlfriend, but is scared to be open with him. She is also unaware that Toy Bonnie feels the same way. * Tress MacNeille as Mangle, a broken down, animatronic fox that was supposedly the new and improved Foxy the Pirate Fox. Because of being taken apart by children and left for dead by the employees, she has an extreme prejudice of humans, in which she often interrogates Jeremy. * Edmund Gilbert as Withered Freddy, Freddy from the past, in a state of disrepair. He leads his friends in an attempt to get rid of the Toy Animatronics for getting more fame and praise. * Michael Richard as Withered Bonnie, Bonnie from the past, in a state of disrepair. He is a worn down rabbit who has been through so much, along with making jokes about his face. * Bebe Neuwirth as Withered Chica, Chica from the past, in a state of disrepair. She is a sad, broken down chicken who feels bad for her friends and wishes that they can be fixed. * Jim Cummings as Withered Foxy, Foxy the Pirate Fox from the past, in a state of disrepair. He follows Withered Freddy's footsteps to get rid of the Toy Animatronics, but unintentionally becomes friends with Mangle and Balloon Boy. * Adam Wylie as Balloon Boy, a humanoid animatronic who is rather energetic and enthusiastic, but sometimes annoying and bothersome. * Julianne Michelle as JJ, a little girl who is Balloon Boy's twin sister, she is very kind and playful to her friends and the kids. * Chris Sarandon as the Puppet, a puppet/marionette that has a mind of its own. He hopes to fit in with others and keep everyone at peace, though nobody knows he is mentally broken. * Tony Jay as Golden Freddy, an animatronic bear who wishes to find his "old friend" and get revenge on the "Purple Man". Release The film was released exclusively for video release on February 14, 1992. Soundtrack * Five Nights at Freddy's 2/Soundtrack Home Video Walt Disney Home Video released the film on VHS in September 1994. It became one of the fastest selling home video sales of the year. It achieved the rank of becoming a cult classic, much like it's predecessor. Reception The film was praised for it's groundbreaking comedy, tribute to the 1980's with aesthetics and scenery, and fleshed out story that follows up with the first film perfectly. The film holds a rating of 97% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 200 reviews, with an average rating of 9.5/10. The site's consensus reads, "''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''presents to audiences lively songs, nostalgic atmosphere, the return of old characters and arrival of new ones, and the unprecedented comedy they wouldn't expect to see the first time. A sequel like this reminds us the adventure is still fun the second time around." Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's II logo.png __foxy_foxy___by_kosperry_dcd9gj6-fullview.jpg|The Foxys __we_just_use_them_for_parts_now____by_kosperry_dd4fnm3-fullview.jpg __i_m_merely_a_simple_puppet__always___thinking____by_kosperry_dbqo8kw-fullview.jpg _its_late__its_late__wind_the_box__dont_you_wait___by_kosperry_d8souzw-fullview.jpg __just_where_do_you_think_you_re_going____by_kosperry_d8wbyeh-fullview.jpg Trivia * The film is rated PG (for slapstick humor throughout). ** '''Includes': *** One character barges into a room, unknowingly slamming the door into another character's face and body. *** A character gets scared by another character and accidentally falls out of his chair backwards. *** One character is too tired to do anything and faceplants onto the floor. He is then dragged around by another character. *** Two characters are seen crawling in the vents. They are then seen pushing each other around. *** A character wakes up in the morning (at the beginning of the film), he accidentally falls out of bed. His ringing alarm clock then falls off the shelf and hits him in the face. *** A character falls off the ceiling and on their face. *** A character is seen sliding across the floor and ends up slamming their body onto a table. *** A character slips on a wet floor multiple times. *** One character is accidentally punched in the face. * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is considered to be the funniest film in the franchise. * To make the toy animatronics look appealing and vibrant, animators and character designers were told to make the animatronics of the first film look like "retro, elegant, cultured, young adults." * By the time Five Nights at Freddy's was released, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 had begun post-production, as both films were worked on simultaneously. And even though the story of the franchise was already figured out before the release of the first film, there were major changes for each of the films as years passed by. * There were major changes to the finalized story of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in January 1988, but still remained faithful to the original ideas and concepts. * Ken Page, known for voicing King Gator from All Dogs Go to Heaven, also provided the voice for Toy Freddy. * This is the first time that Ken Page and Chris Sarandon collaborate in voice acting for an animated Disney movie. They would later return in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993). * Even though it is a prequel, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was claimed to be one of the greatest sequels of all time. * Ironically, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is set in 1987 and was released in 1992, while Five Nights at Freddy's was released in 1987, though, there was an unknown time for when the events of the film took place. It has been confirmed in the post-credits of the sequel that Five Nights at Freddy's takes place in 1992. Category:Comedy film Category:Films Category:Disney Sequel Category:Animated films Category:American comedy films Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Disney movies Category:1992 films Category:Comedy Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:USA VHS and DVD releases Category:Family film Category:American animated films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Sci-Fi Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Sequel Movies Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios' Movies Category:Direct-to-video films Category:American children's animated films